


your last connection to humanity

by cmitch819



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (sees canon scene prompt) eh close enough, F/F, Hunt!Daisy, Missing Scene, set after episode 92
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmitch819/pseuds/cmitch819
Summary: tma femslash week day 3: canon scene, taken with a grain of salt. set immediately after the scene in elias' office where daisy tries to kill him and basira signs the employment contract.





	your last connection to humanity

Daisy storms from the office. Her hands curl and uncurl at her side, itching to grab for the gun at her belt. They feel like claws, and _god,_ Daisy wishes they were. 

She _will_ make Elias pay for what he’s done. She’ll watch him for any weakness, she’ll hunt him the second he shows any, she’ll drag his death out for as long as she can, she’ll make him suffer--

But she can’t, can she, because if she does--

“Daisy!”

Daisy stops in the middle of the hallway, her back ramrod-straight, her hands frozen in a half-curled shape for just a moment before they relax. She doesn’t turn, but she doesn’t take another step forward until the footsteps behind her catch up.

“Hey.” Basira’s voice is soft but firm. “I told you. We’ll figure something out.”

“Like what?” Daisy’s voice is rough with anger, but the tension is already seeping out of her shoulders, replaced by the leaden weight of guilt. _I should have killed him. I should have done it while I still could. I should have- I could have gotten us out of there, and I didn’t, and now she’s trapped because I was too fucking scared to take a risk._

Basira shakes her head. “This is an archive. There’s got to be something in here that can help. And even if there isn’t...this isn’t the worst thing that could have happened.”

Daisy exhales incredulously, some of her rage returning. “Your life is tied to his! He can use you against me for as long as he likes and I can’t do anything to s-”

“Oh, and it would have been better if you’d shot him? It would have been better if you’d gotten yourself--if you’d gotten _both of us_ killed by the police?”

“I could have-”

She cuts off abruptly as Basira grabs her arms. Suddenly, she’s hyperaware of the world around her, of the space between her and her...friend? Ex-colleague? _Crush?_ Daisy almost cringes at the thought of calling anyone a crush at her age.

“I can take care of myself, Daisy. You know that.” Basira holds her gaze in silence for a second before sighing. “You did what you had to do. We’re both alive, and that’s good enough for me.”

But that’s what Basira is, isn’t she? In the years since they’ve met, Daisy has fallen in love with the other woman’s courage, with her realism, with her sarcastic humour. When Daisy feels the manic energy and excitement and bloodlust of the hunt overtake her, it’s Basira’s calm presence that keeps her sane. Basira is her anchor, solid and real, and as much as Daisy needs the Hunt, something in her shies away at the thought of losing herself to it entirely. 

Basira is right--they’re both alive, and that’s good enough. Daisy isn’t sure how much of who she is belongs to the Hunt, but as long as she has Basira, she knows it will never fully claim her.

The tightness in her body melts away into the air, and the determination in Basira’s eyes even drains away some of the guilt as Daisy recovers her ability to speak. Basira’s face is inches from hers. She could close the distance, if she wanted. The thought almost makes her laugh. _What a time for a first kiss._

Instead, Daisy nods. “Right. We’ll figure something out.”

Basira doesn’t let go of her arms, peering at Daisy through her glasses like Daisy is a puzzle she’s trying to solve. Daisy stares back, unable to look away. “I’ll be alright,” Basira says at last, slowly and quietly and with an unreadable expression on her face. “Take care of yourself.”

"Yeah." Daisy blinks. "You too.”


End file.
